Yandere fanfic part 4 Thursday
Today as I woke up info-Chan texted me something urgent "Looks like you have a new rival." Who the delinquent leader? "Nope, Senpai's sister." WHAT! i'm not going to murder his sister i'm not that ruthless! "She is trying to make senpai notice her more and decide to never have a girlfriend." WELL THEN SHE WILL DIE WITH THE DELINQUENT LEADER. "Wow, so i'm curious how are you going to kill the delinquent leader?" You will see hahahaha. "Sometimes you can be really creepy." As I got to school I saw Chojo, Midori, Mai, and Sora all talking and laughing together. It looked like I really helped Midori find her happiness. I was so happy for her but I had to get to the Occult club. Last night I had went to the demon realm and met with one of the demons. He wants revenge, and if I can get it for him I will be granted the power of a demon. Everyone except Chojo were in the Occult club he quit and hung out with Midori more. I grabbed the ritual knife and started killing. First Shin, next Daku, then Supana, after Kokuma, last Oka. "Revenge, at last." I felt a jolt then I was lifted into the air power surged through me and I was surrounded by demon arms. I flew to the delinquent leader and hid behind a tree then started talking to her. So I heard you like that boy. "Y..yes but how did you know?" Well lets just say I overheard you. "Do you have any suggestions or comments about this...SHOW YOURSELF!" You chose the wrong boy to like and the wrong person to find out. "Re..red streak its you, what happened to you." Hahahaha I pleased a demon and gained full demon power. "GET AWAY FROM ME...HELP!" I flew towards her and all of a sudden the hands attacked her and chopped her into pieces. I threw all of her body parts in the incinerator. Then I hid in the bathroom where I knew during lunch senpai's sister always went in to put on another coat of blush. As she went in I hid in the shadows. Hello I know you want to keep senpai away from possible girlfriends. "Umm...excuse me? who are you." Oh sorry for not introducing myself I'm Yandere chan. I emerged from the darkness. "W..what...YOU'RE A DEMON i'm getting out of here!" I made a hand block the entrance and she was trapped. Hahaha you foolish little girl I want your brother for myself and you are preventing that so you must die! "AAAHHHaaahhh...." Senpai's sister was dead. I was a demon I went outside and fire engulfed me. I felt myself gaining more power I grew taller and bigger until I was taller than the building I laughed then went to the demon realm. Hello my fellow demons I said. "Well well, look at how my student has grown she has eaten two souls out of anger" remarked pain demon Yes but until I have my senpai I will hold in this power then when I have him i will release it and become my full blooded demon form. "Good thinking my student now go on get your senpai we will be waiting." I went back to school then shrunk back down to normal size after that I sucked in all of my power then became mortal again. I washed myself the threw away my bloody clothing. I then went home and told info-chan about my day. "Wow that is impressive in all the years of helping yanderes you are by far the most interesting.' Thanks tomorrow I will eliminate my last rival, Rival chan and have my senpai forever.